


Foxglove (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Fox Stiles, M/M, Non-Human Claudia Stilinski, Scott Gets Bitten, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Werefox Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Scott es mordido por un alfa rogue y no hay forma de que Stiles deje que los Hale le atrapen.Esta obra tiene palabras mal sonantes, si no te gusta, te recomiendo no leer este one-shot.





	Foxglove (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foxglove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064107) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia de la serie Teen Wolf de la pareja Steter y Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Es culpa de Stiles. Tiene curiosidad, culpa del linaje de zorros que recibió de su madre, por lo que cuando su padre le dice que se mantenga fuera de peligro, que es peligroso, que ha habido un asesinato, sabe que tiene que ir. Sin embargo, no es estúpido. Hay un asesino suelto, un asesino que logró escabullirse de las defensas de la manada Hale.

Lleva a Scott.

Horrible idea. Terriblemente mala idea.

Resulta que lo que él pensaba que era solo un asesino inteligente, pero humano, es en realidad un Alfa terriblemente tonto, pero rabioso. Los encuentra al mismo tiempo que la nerviosa nariz de Stiles olfatea la mitad faltante del cadáver. No tiene ninguna advertencia antes de que esté sobre ellos y se da cuenta de que el olor que él creía que era solo de un medio cadáver podrido era el Alfa.

Stiles logra arañarse en la nariz. Se cura casi al instante, pero el rasguño lo distrae haciendo que el alfa incruste sus dientes en el costado de Scott. Jodidamente perfecto. Scott apenas puede correr en un día normal, mucho menos cuando está sangrando profusamente. Scott nunca lo lograría y Stiles no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarlo. Tampoco lo está dejando atrás.

Los zorros son pensadores, no luchadores, por lo que Stiles sabe que es una batalla perdida incluso cuando se pone entre Scott y el Alfa. Un Alfa aulló. Stiles se contrae por reflejo, pero no se mueve. No es nada si no es leal. También está a unos doce segundos de orinarse encima.

Múltiples aullidos responden y Stiles da un suspiro de alivio. Ya era hora de que alguien apareciera para lidiar con esta mierda. La atención del Alfa se dirige a los hombres lobo que se aproximan. Stiles puede escucharlos acercarse y esa es totalmente su señal para irse. Levanta a Scott y se van de allí. Los aullidos del rogue pasan de la ira al dolor, al silencio y Stiles ni siquiera se siente mal por él.

........................................................................................................................

"Stiles", Scott resopla una vez que están de vuelta en el Jeep, "qué ... qué ..."

Stiles se desplaza brutalmente hacia atrás y arranca el Jeep rápidamente. Hombres lobo estúpidos. "Hombres lobo". Escupe la palabra como una maldición.

Los ojos de Scott se ensanchan cómicamente enormes. "¿Qué? ¿De Verdad?"

"Sí, en serio". Stiles sigue revisando el espejo retrovisor, pero nadie los está siguiendo.

Scott lo mira como si Stiles le acabara de robar su taza de pudín. Eso pasó una vez en segundo grado. Scott todavía no lo ha superado. "¿Sabías que había hombres lobo y nunca me lo dijiste?"

Stiles se detiene en una luz roja y frunce el ceño. Sus dedos tamborilean contra el volante mientras espera que la luz se ponga en verde. "No es mi secreto para contar".

La expresión de Scott cambia a algo más neutral, casi contemplativo. "Parece que no te gustan".

"Son gilipollas". Gilipollas que no levantaron una garra para ayudar a su madre. Gilipollas que se suponía que eran la manada de su madre y luego dejaron que su madre muriera.

Los ojos de Scott se abren de nuevo. "¡Espera! ¡Uno me mordió! ¿Eso significa que voy a ser un hombre lobo? ¿Vas a dejar de ser mi amigo? ¿Me voy a convertir en un gilipollas?"

La luz se pone en verde. Nadie los está siguiendo. Stiles suspira y continúa de regreso a su casa a una velocidad más razonable. "No, no voy a dejar de ser tu amigo y estoy bastante seguro de que la parte de gilipollas no es contagiosa". Quita una mano del volante para apretar la mano de Scott. "E incluso si lo es, eres mi gilipollas. Se necesitará más que un poco de licantropía para separarnos".

"¿Licantr-qué?"

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. "Eso significa que eres mi hombre lobo. Estamos juntos en esto. No te voy a abandonar ".

Scott visiblemente se relaja. Stiles no lo hace. No todos los que son mordidos se convierten, pero no le dice eso a Scott. En cambio, lleva a Scott a su casa, lo lleva a bañarse y limpiar la herida de la mordedura. Stiles se la cura, incluso cuando hace que Scott se mueva y se retuerza de dolor. No se ve mal. No hay sustancia negra. Se supone que el rechazo se establece bastante rápido.

Él venda la herida a pesar de que es probablemente un punto discutible. Scott se acomoda en la cama de Stiles con un pijama de Stiles. Está dormido en segundos. Stiles permanece despierto toda la noche, su aguda vista de zorro le permite ver a través de la oscuridad. Scott se remueve un poco, pero duerme bien.

Por la mañana, su mejor amigo es un hombre lobo.

........................................................................................................................

Llevan bien la primera semana. Hay algunos gruñidos, pero Scott es bastante fácil de controlar una vez que Stiles comienza a mostrar sus ojos y actúa como el Alfa de su pequeña manada. Dios, nunca tuvo un Alfa, sabe que lo está haciendo todo mal y extraña a su madre, pero no está entregando a Scott a los Hale.

Ayuda que la nueva chica en la escuela tenga a Scott sobre la luna. Scott está totalmente enamorado, ella es su ancla, hay corazones en sus ojos, querubines rodeando su cabeza y toda esa mierda. Stiles les está dando una semana para que se conozcan, hasta que sienta que el hombre lobo debe revelarle todo a la chica Argent. Hay una tregua con su familia. No debería explotar horriblemente.

Cora Hale sigue mirando de reojo a Scott, pero Stiles se las arregla para evitar que atrape a Scott solo, aunque eso signifique llevar a Scott al baño tantas veces que la gente empieza a preguntarse si Scott está en una relación de tres vías con Allison y Stiles.

Eww. No.

En general, Stiles piensa que está haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo a Scott alejado, al menos hasta el viernes por la mañana cuando Scott se acerca a él y le dice: "Creo que me invitaron a unirme a un culto".

Jodidos Hale.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles sale de la cama muy temprano el sábado por la mañana para responder a cualquier hijo de puta que sigue llamando a la puerta principal. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche lidiando con la primera luna llena de Scott y solo se había acostado en la cama hace tres horas. Stiles abre la puerta, ya de mal humor, echa un vistazo a la cara asquerosamente perfecta de Derek Hale y cierra de golpe la puerta. Tiene un momento para observar especulativamente el sofá para el potencial de dormir, de modo que no tenga que volver a subir las escaleras, cuando comienzan los golpes de nuevo.

Stiles gruñe por lo bajo, gira y abre la puerta de nuevo. "No." Derek abre la boca. Sus cejas se juntan para formar una oruga enfadada continua. Stiles cierra la puerta.

La puerta se abre, porque, por supuesto, Stiles se olvidó de volver a cerrarla y Derek Hale camina por la casa Stilinski como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Stiles está tan enfadado que sisea. De verdad sisea. Como un animal. La ceja de Derek se levanta y levanta la cabeza para oler el aire. Stiles sabe exactamente lo que va a oler: Stiles, su padre y el nuevo hombre lobo Scott.

"Hablé con tu amigo Scott McCall ayer. Le pedí que se uniera a nuestra manada y él dijo que ya tenía una. "Derek mira alrededor de la sala de estar, los ojos mirando las fotos familiares y los recuerdos como si no significaran nada para él, no lo hace, no es su familia y luego establece su mirada en Stiles "Al principio pensé que Satomi o los de Talbert ya se habían acercado a él, pero cuando le pregunté por su Alfa, me dijo que eras tú". La mirada de Derek se cierne sobre Stiles y no está impresionado. "No eres un hombre lobo".

Dos pueden jugar este juego. Stiles puede pensar que Derek es caliente como el sol, pero por dentro sabe que Derek está podrido hasta la médula. Ajusta sus hombros y se pone cara a cara con Derek. Son de la misma altura y, sin embargo, se siente como si Derek se estuviera acercando a él. "Soy su Alfa para que tú y el resto de los chuchos puedan dejarnos solos".

Derek gruñe y sus ojos brillan de color azul. Stiles sisea y sus ojos brillan de color naranja.

La sorpresa se grava en la cara de Derek y es lo que necesita Stiles. Pone dos manos sobre el pecho del hombre y lo empuja hacia la puerta, siseando todo el camino. Una vez que Derek cruza el umbral, cierra la puerta una vez más y la cierra por completo.

No hay más golpes. Stiles está demasiado alterado para volver a dormir.

........................................................................................................................

"Stiles, ¿por qué Peter Hale está parado en el borde de nuestro patio?"

Stiles oye las palabras mientras llena un plato de comida: pollo, queso y mucho brócoli porque su padre necesita comer más verduras. "Porque he rodeado la propiedad en ceniza de montaña".

"Oh, por el amor de ..." John Stilinski se levanta de su silla y sale por la puerta trasera. Un minuto después, regresa con Peter Hale.

Stiles le lanza una mirada feroz. John lo invita a cenar.

"Esto es muy bueno", dice Peter una vez que está sentado en la mesa con su propio plato.

John apunta a Stiles con su tenedor. "Stiles hace la mayor parte de la cocina".

"¿Es así?" La mirada de Peter se dirige a Stiles y no le gusta nada. El bastardo presumido y guapo parece demasiado contemplativo. Cualesquiera que sean las maquinaciones en la cabeza de Peter, él puede dejar a Stiles fuera de ellas.

"Ve al grano y vete", dice Stiles, ganándose una advertencia "¡Stiles!" De parte de su padre.

Peter se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su plato. "No hay ningún punto. Simplemente sentí curiosidad por el niño que dice ser un Alfa ".

Si Stiles estuviera en su forma de zorro, su pelo estaría en punta. "No soy un niño."

"Por supuesto. Mis disculpas. Mala elección de palabras ". Peter no parece disculparse en lo más mínimo. Stiles quiere morderlo.

"¿Te importaría decirme qué está pasando, hijo?", John pregunta, y oh, claro, Stiles se olvidó de mencionarlo. Ups.

Stiles escoge su plato como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. "Scott ha sido mordido. Nos encargamos de ello ".

John suspira y deja caer su rostro en su palma. Peter se ríe entre dientes.

"Me interesa saber cómo un cambiaformas zorro enseñó a un hombre lobo a controlarse", dice Peter, con una voz como la seda, melosa. "Y cómo un cambiaformas zorro puede usar ceniza de montaña".

Stiles le mira y elige ignorar la parte de la ceniza de montaña. Eso no es asunto de los Hale. "Como que vuestro entrenamiento es un gran secreto". Imita a un lobo tonto. "La ira hace al lobo gruñir , roar. Ancla hace al lobo feliz. Feliz como una perdiz, wiiii."

Peter no parece divertido. "Es un poco más complicado que eso".

Stiles agita su mano con desdén. "Lo que sea. Lo tenemos controlado. Él no será un peligro ".

Peter se inclina hacia adelante. "Dices eso ahora, pero él se acaba de convertir. Sobrevivió a esta luna llena, pero ¿qué pasa con la siguiente o la siguiente? Hay Argent en la ciudad, ya sabes."

Stiles resopla y se recuesta en su silla. "Lo sé. Está saliendo con una. "Peter y John se sobresaltan visiblemente. "Mientras no finalice la tregua, todo estará bien. Yo estuve con él anoche. Fue duro quedarse en su casa, pero todo lo que hizo fue molestar a su madre y agotarme con su energía. No peleó. Ciertamente sin necesidad de mutilar, asesinar y matar ".

"Él debe pertenecer a una manada".

El puño de Stiles golpea la mesa lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los cubiertos se muevan. "Él se queda conmigo", gruñe Stiles. Siente que su rostro cambia, solo por un instante y luego vuelve a ser humano, pero es suficiente para que Peter y John vuelvan a sorprenderse.

El impacto desaparece rápidamente. Peter se limpia las manos en la servilleta y se levanta. "Bueno, eso fue informativo. La cena fue encantadora. Estaremos en contacto. "Peter se marcha por donde vino y espera hasta que los humanos no puedan escucharlo para agregar" Ese color te queda muy bien, Stiles ".

Stiles frunce el ceño. "Qué...?"

Su padre lo está mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y orgullo. "Tus ojos son rojos".

Bueno, será condenado.

........................................................................................................................

Las visitas de los Hale no se detienen allí. Es como si se hubieran abierto las compuertas y ahora están en todas partes. Cora arrastra a su camarilla para sentarse con ellos en el almuerzo, lo que hace feliz a Allison ya que es amiga de Lydia Martin, pero Stiles sospecha y pasa más tiempo mirando a Cora que comiendo su comida.

Laura se sienta en las gradas y observa su práctica de lacrosse. Se encuentra con Margaret, mientras que compra alimentos. Ve a Talia en la estación de policía y deja la cena de su padre en la recepción en lugar de entregarla él mismo. Incluso la matriarca Hale (él cree que su nombre es Gertrude, pero su madre la llamaba Nana Hale) se topa con él mientras toma café. Stiles les da a todos un amplio rodeo, pero no se detiene.

Termina en el parque, que está fuera del camino de su rutina normal como puede hacerlo sin esconderse en almacenes abandonados o conducir fuera de los límites de la ciudad. Al principio está bien porque puede tumbarse en la hierba, mirar hacia el cielo y ver pasar las nubes. Solía hacer esto con su madre todo el tiempo. Pasarían días enteros en el parque, desde sol hasta sol, corriendo, riendo y haciendo picnics.

Extraña a su madre.

Entonces una sombra cae sobre él y su humor se endurece instantáneamente. "Vete."

En lugar de irse, Peter Hale se deja caer para sentarse en la hierba junto a él. Stiles lo mira. Nunca se había imaginado a Peter como el tipo de persona que se sentara en la hierba. Su ropa es demasiado bonita para eso, pero aquí está recibiendo manchas de hierba en sus pantalones negros apretados.

"No te gustamos", dice Peter.

Stiles resopla. Subestimación del siglo. Se vuelve hacia las nubes y espera que si lo ignora, Peter se irá.

"Claudia nunca nos dijo que habías heredado su regalo. Pensamos que eras humano. "

Las garras de Stiles se hunden en el suelo. Mira fijamente a las nubes porque la otra opción es la garganta de Peter. "No puedes hablar de ella".

"Ella era parte de nuestra manada".

No puede evitarlo. Se pone de pie y ataca. En realidad, está sorprendido de que Peter le permita a Stiles atacarlo. Peter ni siquiera se mueve cuando las garras cortas de Stiles rasgan agujeros en lo que probablemente era una camisa cara. Cualquier racha de poder que Stiles pueda haber sentido al dominar al hombre lobo es negada por el conocimiento de que Peter está permitiendo que ocurra esta confrontación. Deja una sensación enferma y fría en la boca del estómago.

"Lo era", siseó Stiles. "Y la dejaste morir."

La comprensión llena la cara de Peter, seguida inmediatamente por la compasión. Stiles quiere arrancar la mirada de la cara del hombre. En su lugar, se aleja y pisa su camino de regreso a su coche. El parque está arruinado para él.

Peter no lo sigue.

........................................................................................................................

No ve a ningún Hale durante toda una semana. Cora es un fantasma. Scott lo sigue como un cachorro pateado. Quiere envolverse en los abrazos de Allison y Scott hasta que todo lo demás se desvanezca. Scott debe estar sintiendo lo mismo porque no se queja cuando Stiles se inclina contra él en el almuerzo y terminan saliendo todas las noches de la semana. Al parecer, Allison es muy comprensiva con todos los aspectos de cambiaformas zorro / hombre lobo porque ella solo se aleja y les permite tener su "tiempo de hermanos".

Todo eso termina cuando regresa de la casa de Scott el sábado por la mañana para encontrar a Talia Hale sentada en su cocina tomando café con su padre. John echa un vistazo a Stiles y se pone de pie. Aprieta a Talia en el hombro como si fueran viejos amigos (Stiles supone que técnicamente lo son) y luego hace lo mismo con Stiles cuando sale por la puerta.

Stiles se queda mirando a Talia. Talia le devuelve la mirada.

"¿Te sientas conmigo, Stiles?"

Puede sentir el pelo inexistente en su espalda bufándose. No ha hablado con Talia Hale desde antes de que muriera su madre. Trae demasiados malos recuerdos. Quiere decir que no, pero huir nunca resolvió ninguno de sus problemas. Toma asiento frente a Talia y se inclina hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados.

"Lo siento."

Stiles se sorprende. Esas son probablemente dos de las últimas palabras que esperaba escuchar de la boca de la Alfa Hale. Frunce el ceño, comienza a abrir la boca y luego la cierra cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene nada que decir.

Talia se inclina hacia adelante. "Es mi culpa que nuestras familias se separaran. Después de Claudia ... "Stiles se tensó. Talia levanta sus manos, con las palmas hacia fuera. "¿Cuánto sabes sobre su enfermedad?"

"¿Demencia frontotemporal?" Stiles se burla. "Suficiente". Se inclina hacia adelante, imitando a Talia. "Es hereditario. Me revisan cada dos años ".

"Entonces sabes que causa paranoia, impulsividad y pérdida de empatía".

Se estremece por reflejo. No le gusta pensar en el año anterior a la muerte de su madre. Fue ... No fue un buen momento. "Entre otras cosas. Estaba allí cuando pasaba ".

Talia extiende una mano hacia adelante. Ella no lo toca, pero deja claro que está allí si él quiere tocarla. No lo hace. Quiere que ella se vaya, pero no puede sacar a la Alfa de Beacon Hills fuera de su casa. "Hubo partes que no viste. Las lunas llenas. Las visitas a Deaton. Nosotros tratamos de salvarla."

"No lo suficientemente duro".

Talia suspira y retira su mano, solo un poco. "Stiles ... hay ... hay algo acerca de la condición de tu madre ... no estabas allí ..."

Stiles levanta una ceja. "¿Cuando ella era violenta? Cuando ella gritaba que yo era un monstruo, ¿una abominación? ¿Cuando ella intentó matarme?"

Talia tiembla. Ella se sacude en su silla. "No lo sabíamos. Ella dijo que estabas bien, que eras humano. Nos mantuvo alejados de ti."

"Ella solía encerrarme en el armario", dice Stiles. No está seguro de por qué le está diciendo esto a Talia. No es de su incumbencia. "Por horas a veces. Papá me dejaría salir cuando llegara a casa. Comenzó a regresar en sus descansos para comprobar. La metieron en el hospital después de que él notara los moretones."

Ella se levanta entonces y rodea la mesa. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está llorando hasta que la tela de su camisa se humedece por sus lágrimas.

"Lo intentamos", dice Talia y él la cree. "Queríamos salvarla".

Algo se calma dentro de él. Es bueno saber que su manada quería salvarla, que alguien lo había intentado, porque al final, él quería que muriera. La había matado.

........................................................................................................................

La próxima vez que está en el parque, está entre Peter y Derek. Se tumban en la hierba y miran fijamente las nubes. Está empezando a conocer a los Hale, está empezando a aprender sobre la manada que su madre le había escondido. Los Hale no son tan malos como había pensado. Está empezando a darse cuenta de que muchas de sus ideas erróneas habían provenido de su madre y de las cosas que ella le había dicho. Cosas que habían sido alimentadas por la locura de su madre.

Talia había traído a una terapeuta en la que confiaba, la hermana de Deaton, Marin. Es un proceso doloroso que desentraña viejos recuerdos, pero tiene a su manada. Scott y Allison. Lydia, Jackson y Danny. Cora y Derek. Peter. Los Hale. Siente que la cantidad de personas en su vida ha aumentado mucho y no sabe cómo manejarlo.

Los dedos de Derek rozan los de Stiles. El agarre de Peter es más seguro. Esa es otra cosa que Stiles no sabe cómo manejar, pero no hay prisa. Es joven y todavía hay problemas que está resolviendo. Derek y Peter no van a ninguna parte.

Su manada no lo va a abandonar. No esta vez.

Por una vez, está contento de que se le demuestre que estaba equivocado.


End file.
